


Недоразумение

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: по заявке "Нужно. Больше. Ланнистеров.Оборотнеческое АУ, например."
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "Нужно. Больше. Ланнистеров.  
> Оборотнеческое АУ, например."

Превращение далось ему довольно легко, но вот незадача - вернуться в свой нормальный облик ему так и не удалось. Одежда комом валялась на полу. Зря он её не снял, он должен был об этом подумать... лев ведь животное крупное. Тайвин сидел на столе и угрюмо пялился то во тьму за окном, то на свиток, лежащий на столе. Как хорошо, что важные бумаги он успел убрать. Свеча уже прогорела.  
Этот день был просто ужасен! Король опять вёл себя неподобающим образом, дочь капризничала, совет не желал думать, казна себя не пополняла, а Тирион... он просто был. И на обед подсунули баранину. Он даже с некоторой грустью вспомнил ту девчонку-чашницу. Зря он её оставил. Толку от неё больше, чем от Пицеля, Вариса и Мизинца вместе взятых! И не так... одиноко. Наверное она уже мертва. Надо будет спросить у Григора. Невзначай. Потом. Сейчас у него другие проблемы. Он снова посмотрел на свиток. Он его прекрасно видел в тусклом ночном свете. У этого есть плюсы, надо же... а ещё он сегодня застрял в сапоге. В правом. Какое позорище!  
Тайвин Ланнистер возмущённо дёрнул кончиком пушистого хвоста и сбил лапой со стола чернильницу. Это, как ни странно, принесло ему огромнейшее удовлетворение.


End file.
